Beautiful No More/Transcript
' ' Main Article: Beautiful No More Jones: Hi, <Rank> ! Feeling good and ready to crack a new case? Jones: Today's victim must have been pretty when she was alive... but her killer clearly did not want her to stay pretty in death! Jones: You'll see what I mean when we get there... We should go now, actually! She was killed in the alley behind Joe's Diner, and it's been raining all night long. Who knows how many clues got washed away! Chapter 1 Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. Jones: Let's hope this handbag will give us a name to put on what used to be a face... and that her autopsy will tell us something about her killer! Jones: For once though, we have a witness! Mrs Lydia Holly says she saw the whole thing, she's waiting for us over there. Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim's death was brutal, a crime of unforgiving passion. I've counted up to 10 blows, but it's hard to be sure. Nathan: Whoever killed that woman didn't just want her dead, they wanted her obliterated! Jones: Did you find any souvenir from our killer? Hairs, maybe? Anything? Nathan: Human hair, no. But I found some cat hairs on the front of her shirt. Nothing on the rest of her clothes, though... Nathan: I think her attacker gave her a parting hug before the kill, and that's how the cat hairs got on her shirt. Nathan: Which means your killer is in contact with cats! Talk to Lydia Holly. Lydia: This is all so... Lydia: ... exciting, isn't it?! I heard screams, and when I peeked out that poor girl was on the ground, and her attacker was running away! Lydia: Try as I might, I couldn't see their face. But they were thin, no heavier than 120Ibs. And really pale, too, as if they didn't get enough sunlight. Jones: Thank you, madam, for the info and, uh... your surprising enthusiasm. Examine Victim's Handbag. Jones: According to the ID you found in her handbag, our victim was called Patricia Mills... Jones: Wait a second, I know her! She worked in Marconi's stripclub under the name Trixie Velvet! Jones: What? I used to go there for the music! Jones: Anyway! Marconi. Again. I'm starting to think nothing fishy can happen in this town without him being somehow involved in it. Jones: Let's wait a bit before we talk to him, though. I'd like to first have a talk with the Blue Flamingo's bouncer. His name's Biff Wellington, if I remember correctly. Talk to Biff Wellington. Biff Wellington: Trixie was like my sister, as innocent as anything. You'd better find the sick bastard who's responsible for her death before I do! Jones: Do you have any idea who might have done it, Biff? What about your boss, Marconi? I bet he likes to check the girls'... "talents"... after hours. Biff Wellington: Well... I know he invited her to dinner a couple of times, although she wouldn't hear of it. But kill her? That doesn't sound like Mr Marconi... Jones: Funny, I think it sounds EXACTLY like him. , what do you say we have a look around this dancefloor, and then go have a chat with Marconi? Investigate Dancefloor. Jones: Great find, ! This letter was clearly adressed to Trixie; we need to piece it back together! Examine Torn Letter. Jones: You're still the best at puzzles, ! Let's see... This letter is asking Trixie to go behind Joe's Diner after her shift! Jones: Joe's Diner! The very place where Trixie was brutally murdered! Jones: I don't believe in coincidences, and I can see in your eyes that you don't either, . This can only mean one thing: the letter was sent by her killer! Jones: We need to examine that letter further!... I'll let you work your magic, it never fails! Examine Letter. Jones: So , what did you find on that letter? Jones: No prints eh? Nevermind, this substance you collected might still give the killer away! Let's send it to the lab! Analyze Substance. Grace: I've analyzed the substance you found on Trixie's letter, and I can tell you that her killer has got expensive taste! Grace: This is one of the best perfume brands around: your killer is wearing Eau d'Homme! Talk to Tony Marconi. Jones: Long time no see, Tony. So! What happened? Did Trixie refuse to "work" after hours? Did she turn you down? I bet you wouldn't tolerate that... Tony Marconi: Nobody turns me down. And if you think I'd kill an innocent woman, a woman who was bringing in money what's more, you're wide off the mark... as usual. Jones: You'd better watch out, Marconi! and I are getting pretty tired of your bullsh*t! Tony Marconi: Yeah, well, I'M getting pretty tired of those stupid Vipers wrecking havoc in my district while you coppers stand around and watch. So if you'll excuse me, I've got serious business to attend to. Jones: "Your" district? YOUR district?! Jones: C'mon , let's go before I lose my temper. But we'll be back, Marconi! Chapter 2 Jones: This case sounds like a weird TV-script. We've got a dead stripper who just happened to work for mafia boss Tony Marconi... Jones: And a mysterious killer who likes cats and wears expensive perfume! Jones: I keep thinking about that letter you found. How it had no sender's name, no personal info. And yet, Nathan said Trixie's killer hugged her before the kill! Jones: You're right, . While Trixie didn't know WHO her fan was, she clearly felt she could trust them! She must have received way more than just one letter! Jones: We should go see what Biff has to say about this. And maybe have a closer look at the crates that were next to Trixie's body. Investigate Delivery Crates. Jones: , I'm starting to think you've got an inner GPS that tells you where things are! Great job! Jones: Let's have a closer look at this hammer. It might be our murder weapon! Jones: Also, since we're here, what do you say we have another chat with Miss Marple... I mean Miss Holly? Examine Bloody Hammer. Jones: Not a single fingerprint on the hammer, of course. They must have been washed away with the rain. At least let's send this blood to the lab... Jones: And while we wait for the results, let's go have another chat with our pal Marconi. We ought to check out his perfume, among other things. Analyze Blood. Grace: The blood on this hammer is Trixie's. Officers, you've got your murder weapon! Jones: Whoa, have you seen the size of this thing? No wonder Trixie's face looked a mess! Talk to Tony Marconi. Tony Marconi: You... want to know what perfume I wear, and what pets I have? Is this Random Question Day, officers? Jones: Just answer the questions, Marconi! Trust me, you don't want to see angry! Tony Marconi: Whatever. Yes, I wear Eau D'Homme. And I do have a cat. But I also know how to use lint roller, in case you haven't noticed. Talk to Lydia Holly. Lydia Holly: I'm sorry officers, I already told you everything I could... I saw the body... Lydia Holly: Then I called the Police... When I came back to the window, the killer was gone. Then I went to feed Mr Puss, he's my cat. Then and you came to question me. Lydia Holly: There's nothing more... although... Well I do remember something odd... That poor girl had a kind of necklace, in her hand. She died holding it. Jones: What? We didn't find any necklace on our crime scene! , we need to keep our eyes peeled! Finding that necklace might mean finding our killer! Talk to Biff Wellington. Biff Wellington: You say this letter was sent to Trixie? Damnit! If I'd seen it, I would have never let her go! She was always so... so trusting! Biff Wellington: Oh! How could I not think about this sooner? I know who could help you! Biff Wellington: Alice is our barmaid and she was friends with Trixie; you should go talk to her, officers! Talk to Alice August.' 'Alice August': Trixie and I weren't best friends or anything like that. I invited her to my place once but when she learned I had a cat, she said she couldn't come. Allergic, y'see. Jones: Interesting... And had she ever talked to you about those letters she got, miss August? Alice August: Just call me Alice, please! She told me she had a secret admirer. I warned her to be cautious, but she was infatuated! Jones: And do you have any idea who that admirer might have been... Alice? Alice August: I don't like the idea, but I bet it's that creepy guy from the movie theater, Colin something! To-tal-ly obessed with Trixie! Jones: Well isn't she delightful! Jones: Hm. Anyway. We should go see this... Colin, she told us about. '''''Talk to Colin Stokes. Colin Stokes: Alice said I was "obsessed" with Trixie, did she? She's got a nerve! Colin Stokes: I was a devoted fan. And Trixie valued my presence, if you must know. Jones: I'm... sure she did, a handsome boy like you. Jones: All the same, needs to have a look at your workplace, Colin. Step aside, please. Investigate Projection Room. Jones: This box is filled with pictures of women! How many girls does Colin stalk?... let's have a closer look at these, ! Examine Box of Photos. Jones: I'm tempted to keep some of those photos for myself... Colin's got taste! Jones: Don't worry, I'm only joking... Anyway, we definitely have to send this empty vial to the lab! Jones: And maybe we should have another look at Trixie's workplace... Jones: No, it's not all to see Alice! I'm sure there's an important clue hidden in this club! Analyze Empty Vial. Grace: You know guys, if you wanted to offer me perfume, you could have bought me a bottle, instead of giving me that old sample! Grace: You were inspired though, . Colin's perfume matches the brand used on Trixie's fanmail! Jones: I knew it! , let's go grill that little creep some more! Talk to Colin Stokes. Colin Stokes: Those photos are my property! You had no right to take them! Jones: And YOU had no right to stalk these women! Now, about that perfume sample, what gives? I'm sure you can't afford Eau d'Homme with your salary! Colin Stokes: I got a free sample from the shop, I knew Trixie liked it! But it evaporated a long time ago. Jones: And those hairs on your vest? You have a cat? Colin Stokes: I... take care of the strays that live behind the cinema. Why all those questions? I didn't do anything to Trixie! Jones: At the rate this is going, Colin will confess to murdering Trixie before we even solid proof that he did it! Perfect! Investigate Cocktail Tables. Jones: Okay, so there was nothing. Still, Alice seems to have forgotten her lipstick! We should return it to her. Jones: Oh come on, it CLEARLY matches her skintone! It's obviously hers! I insist, let's go talk to her! Talk to Alice August. Alice August: Where did you find that lipstick? It's the one Trixie gave to me! Jones: See, ? I was right!... I thought Trixie and you weren't close friends, though Alice? Alice August: We weren't. But once I told her I liked the shade and she just... gave her lipstick to me! She was sweet like that. Jones: I see... hm, excuse me for asking but, what is that perfume you're wearing? It's familiar somehow... Alice August: Is it? It's Eau d'Homme. My ex used to wear it... so I grew to like the smell. People say it fits me fine. Jones: It does indeed!... Hm, well, thank you for your time, Alice. Chapter 3 Jones: Poor Trixie... can you imagine what her last seconds must have been like, getting her face smashed in with that hammer? Jones: We need to find the sadistic bastard who did that to her, ! I'm counting on your instincts to figure out the truth! Jones: My guts tell me Colin did it. He's way too creepy to be honest. What do you say we dig a little deeper in his workplace, ? Investigate Camera. Jones: Kinda girly, don't you think? I doubt this necklace belongs to Colin. Jones: And hey, remember how Lydia told us she'd seen a necklace in Trixie's hand?! Quick, let's see if we can get some prints off of this! Examine Heart Locket. Jones: Great job as always, ! Let's get these fingerprints to the lab pronto; we need to know who touched that necklace! Analyze Fingerprint. Alex: Hi guys! Thanks for sending something my way, it's been a slow day around here! Alex: The fingerprints were clear as day, and they all belonged to the same person: your victim, Trixie. Jones: So the necklace did belong to her... But how did Colin end up with it then?! , I think we need to have another chat with him! Talk to Colin Stokes. Colin Stokes: This necklace isn't mine! I never saw this before! You put it there!! Jones: Cut the crap, Colin! Did Trixie refuse to wear it, is that it? It made you so mad... so mad you had to kill her! Colin Stokes: I would have never hurt her!! I liked to... to follow her home, after her shift. Just to make sure she was safe! Colin Stokes: But last night... I walked too slowly, and when I caught up with Trixie... she was dead. Colin Stokes: And she had that necklace in her hand, and... I wanted something to remember her by! If I'd known this came from her killer, I would have never picked it up! Jones: A least now we're sure this necklace came from our crime scene. Unfortunately, this doesn't prove that Colin killed Trixie... Jones: ... I'm stumped. Do you have any brilliant idea, ? Grace: Guys, Alex told me about your necklace. D'you know this kind of jewelry usually comes in pairs? There's the one you give to your lover... and the one you keep. Jones: Are you telling us... Grace: Yes, trust me, your killer is wearing the same necklace! Jones: Well, , it looks like Grace just gave us the final piece of the puzzle. Jones: Let's go put Trixie's killer behind bars! Arrest the killer.'' Alice August: I was so sure you'd arrest that creep. You would have done us all a favor! '''Jones: Colin may be a little intense, but as far as we know, he never bashed a woman's brains in with a hammer! Jones: Now come clean: why did you kill Trixie? Alice August: I didn't kill her! We just... had an argument! Look, she loved my letters... she'd smile and she'd read them over and over! Alice August: She was in love with me, she just didn't know it was me! Alice August: So I sent her a note, told her we'd meet behind that restaurant. I was so excited! Alice August: But when she got there... she acted like she was shocked to see me! She asked me where her admirer was! How stupid could she be?! Alice August: And then, when I gave her the necklace... she dropped it! Like it wasn't good enough for her! Alice August: She said she thought the letters were from a man, she said she didn't like girls! She LAUGHED at me!! Alice August: And I got... I go so ANGRY, you know? How could she lie to me? How could she REJECT me?! Alice August: So I... I grabbed that hammer and I... I just... I was so angry... Jones: ... Alice August, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have a right to remain silent... Judge Hall: Alice August, for the murder of Trixie Velvet, this court hereby sentences you to 20 years in jail, with a chance for parole in 10 years. Alice August: What? But... you can't do that! I LOVED Trixie! I would never have hurt her, she just... she shouldn't have laughed! Judge Hall: ... I can only hope your time in jail will help you reflect on the REAL meaning of love, young lady. Court is adjourned! Jones: Alright, alright! I admit it; I was a fool. Sorry for not believing that a pretty girl like Alice could have committed such a horrible crime. Jones: Trixie probably didn't see it coming, either. Who could have guessed such a slim woman would be so strong? Jones : Thank God you kept your wits about you, ! Your instinct never fails, does it? Additional Investigation Ramirez : Hey, ! I heard you and Jones did a great job again! Ramirez : You could take me along one of these days, I could learn a few tricks from you! Jones : Hem... Yeah, we'll see about that... Ramirez : Anyway, I got phone calls for you two... Biff and a certain Lydia Holly seem to need your help. Ramirez : And I've got a restraining order here addressed to Colin Stokes. He was one of your suspects, right? Could you deliver it for me? Jones : Colin? Why am I not surprised... Ok Ramirez, we will take care of it. I wonder what kind of trouble could Biff and Lydia be in though. Jones : Come on , let's see what it's all about! '''''Talk to Lydia Holly. Lydia Holly : Oh great, you're here! I am really embarassed... I was watching the alley through the window as usual, but I dropped my binoculars! Jones : Well, I guess they're somewhere around here, then. I'm pretty sure you can find them without police assistance... Lydia Holly : Oh but you know, it can be dangerous here for an old lady like me... Lydia Holly : So I figured I'd better have a handsome policeman help me find them! Jones : Err... I see. and I will find them fast, then. Like really, really fast, right ? Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. Jones : Oh crap, the binoculars are shattered! Better take them to HQ and see if we can fix them. Anything to get this over with... Examine Broken Binoculars. Jones : Well done ! Let's bring the old crone her binoculars, so everybody can get back to their business... Jones : WHAT?! Of course not, I don't wanna ask her out! Come on, she's at least 130 years old! Jones : No, that was NOT funny. Just... Nevermind, let's go. Talk to Lydia Holly. Jones : Here you are, Ms Holly. Your binoculars are as good as new! Lydia Holly : Oh thank you so much! Lydia Holly : You know Officer Jones, there are a lot of nasty people with snake tattoos hanging around here. Lydia Holly : It would be nice of you to come by more often... For protection, you know? Jones : Or... I could tell the guys to send more patrols here! Jones : Oh, did you hear that ? Ramirez is calling on the radio, we should go right NOW! Lydia Holly : Wait Officers! I've made you lunch to reward your kindness, take it with you! Talk to Biff Wellington. Biff Wellington : Thanks for coming so quick Jones, I'm in a bit of trouble here. You know Cordero, the Vipers gang's leader? Jones : We've heard of him, indeed. Did he trash the place or something? Biff Wellington : No, no at all! Actually he's a regular client. Money ain't no smell, right? But Mr Marconi doesn't see it like this and if he knew I let Cordero in... Biff Wellington : But this idiot lost his lighter here the last time he mace, and I can't find it! If Mr Marconi does, I'll be in deep sh*t! Jones : Don't worry Biff, we're gonna help you out on this one. Investigate Dancefloor. Jones : Good catch ! Jones : You know what? Since Cordero has no police record, we should try to find his fingerprints on the lighter before handing it over to Biff! Examine Vipers Lighter. Jones : Good! Now that you've collected Cordero's fingerprints, Alex will process them into the central database! Analyze Fingerprint. Alex : It's done guys, Cordero's fingerprints are now in our database! Sorry it took a long time though, I was really busy! Jones : No problem Alex, it was worth the wait! Come on , let's give the lighter to Biff! Talk to Biff Wellington. Jones : We found Cordero's lighter, Biff! Jones : Nevertheless, you should be more careful... You play a dangerous game, letting him in here! Biff Wellington : I know Jones, you're right. I'm not going to let this happen again. If Mr Marconi were to run into Cordero in his own club, things could get ugly! Biff Wellington : Anyway, thanks for the helping hand. I owe one to both of you! Talk to Colin Stokes. Colin Stokes : You again? I hope you're here to apologize for harassing me, this time! Jones : You're one to talk! We've got a freshly issued restraining order with your name on it! Colin Stokes : OH COME ON! That's... That's not even fair! I'm only taking pictures... This is ART, nobody gets it! Jones : Stalking people is ART? In Creepytown maybe, but not in this city! Jones : Now do yourself a favor, and hand us over the pictures you took of this girl. Colin Stokes : You... You already took them all! Jones : We'll see about that. Just let search the place and practice their art of finding hidden stashes! Investigate Projection Room. Jones : Well done ! Looks like this weirdo took some extra care after we went through his shoebox... Jones : But I'm sure it won't stop you, right? Examine Locked Safe. Jones : You're getting even better at this! I'm glad you're on our side, you'd be a terrific thief! Jones : Now, let's see what we have here... Examine Safe. Jones : A-HA! Got it! This roll of film must be what we're looking for. Jones : I'll develop it later just to... Ahem, be sure, you know? Jones : Oh alright, I'll make sure this film makes its way back to the plaintiff! Talk to Colin Stokes. Jone's : Ok, Colin, this film better be the last of it. Don't make us come back, got it? '''Colin Stoke's : Yes, it's the last of it! You've robbed me of all my work, you as*holes! '''Jones : What was that?! Ok weirdo, you just got yourself a ticket! Category:Dialogues